A Promised Secret
by HashtagTakeASelfieBestie
Summary: As in the title, (secret) it's a secret!
1. Singing with the Gang

**DISCLAIMER(S): I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE, EXCEPT CLARA AND MATTHEW (MATTY)!**

"10 REASONS TO STAY AT 'HIPPO'S HEMIDEMISEMIQUAVER LOTS-N-LOTS-O-FUN 4 YOU SLEEPWELL INN'

1 night and

2 days is just

3 dollars!

4 U!

5 days shipping

6 days only!

7 hours of fun!

8 free backstage tickets for the

9 shows on the

10th day of July!"

Clara read aloud to Matthew aka Matty. Clara and Matty were best friends, they still are. But, to tell the story, we have to back up.

Time Subtraction: 2 hours ago (1:13 p.m.)

Clara, Matty, Olive, Fletcher, Chyna, and Angus were all in Chyna's livingroom, since none of everyone else's parents would let them in and stay. Matty and Fletcher were talking on the couch about if a car was going 70 miles and another was going 50 miles, but the 70 mile one went 3 laps and the 50 mile one went only 2 laps. Who would win? Clara, Olive, and Chyna was on the other side of the couch talking about their talents, which was talkative (*A REAL TALENT*), memory, and music. Angus was on the floor, beside the couch, trying to do 50 sit-ups to impress Olive, but Olive wasn't even paying attention. But, then, if it were magic, they all began singing the same song.

"Your kindness leads me to repentance," Olive sung. "Your goodness draws me to Your side," Olive added. "Your mercy calls me to be like You. Your favor is my delight," Chyna sung. "Everyday I'll awaken my praise and pour out a song from my heart," sung Clara. "You are good, You are good, You are good, and Your mercy is forever. You are good, You are good, You are good, and Your mercy is forever," they all sung the chorus. "Your kindness leads me to repentance," Olive sung as she repeated the first verse. "Your goodness draws me to Your side," Olive added like she did on the first verse. "Your mercy calls me to be like You. Your favor is my delight," Chyna sung. "Everyday I'll awaken my praise and pour out a song from my heart," sung Clara. "You are good, You are good, You are good, and Your mercy is forever. You are good, You are good, You are good, and Your mercy is forever," they all sung the chorus. "Your kindness is forever," sung Fletcher. "Your goodness is forever," sung Angus. "Your mercy is forever, forever," sung Matty. "You are good, You are good, You are good, and Your mercy is forever. You are good, You are good, You are good, and Your mercy is forever," they all sung the chorus again. "Your kindness is forever," sung Fletcher. "Your goodness is forever," sung Angus. "Your mercy is forever, forever," Matty finished.

It was really akward. Really, after they finished, they just started saying what they were say right before they started sing. Later, they started to play Go fish. "Got any one's?" Matty would ask. "Go fish," Clara would reply. It was really boring. They stopped after 15 minutes, which seemed like a long time to them. "HEY! We can get on google and we can take turns googling stuff," Chyna suggested, since it was her house. "Sure," they all said glumy and low. "I'll google first," Chyna said. No one said anything, though. It was Chyna's house. "I'll google the meaning of the word hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia." Chyna began. "It means fear of long words," Chyna said. "Who wants to go next?" she asked. "I will," Olive said. "I'll already know what it means, though," she mumbled to herself with a smile. "I'll google what a fletcher is," Olive said. "I'm not a what," Fletcher said. "Maybe, but there is such as a thing called a fletcher," Olive said, "And, it means a person who makes and sells arrows," Olive said to Fletcher sticking her tongue/tounge out at him. "I'll go next," Fletcher declared. Olive got out of the way so Fletcher could google. "I'll google what olive means," he said. "Olive means a small oval fruit with a hard pit and bitter flesh, green when unripe and brownish black when ripe, used as food and as a source of oil, or the widely cultivated evergreen tree that yields the olive, native to warm regions of the Old World. It is a grayish/greyish-green, like an unripe olive," said Fletcher. "HA! Take that," he said to Olive. "May I please go next?" Clara asked. "Sure, Clara," answered Chyna. "Okay, thanks," Clara said. Clara walked over to the computer and googled what best friends meand. "Best friends means be mutually closest friend," Clara said. "That was a good one, Clara," Chyna said. "Thanks," she said politely. "Who wants to go, now?" Chyna asked. "I will," Matty said. He went up to the computer and thought of something. He googled it. "Ylvis sings 'The Fox Song (What Does the Fox Say?)'," Matty said. "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?" they all tried to sing, but it sounded like yelling it. "Dog goes woof. cat goes meow, bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeek. Cow goes moo, frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot. Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes ow-ow-ow, but there's one sound, that no one knows. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?" they all sung offkey. They all laughed.

Okay, that's all I got so far. Please, review. And, yes, I will get back to the 'Hippo's Hemidemisemiquaver lots-and-lots-o-fun 4 You Sleepwell Inn'. If I get 20 reviews, I'll update the next chapter. That does seem alot, so I'll narrow it down to... 19 reviews! Sorry, I really need reviews to equal chapters, so we're back at 20 reviews= 2 chapter... Bye, I'm Kaelan (Hope)... -HLP-


	2. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT READ

**Hi, HashtagTakeASelfieBestie here bring you a NEW story (NOT QUITE YET)! So, here's what you need to review about; 'What TV show or movie should HashtagTakeASelfieBestie write about?' (even off-air) Then, I will see the most of what I got and I'll write about it, simple right? HERE'S YOUR OPTIONS:**

Austin & Ally: Pairings ?

Jessie: Pairings ?

A.N.T. Farm: Pairings ?

Lemonade Mouth: Pairings ?

Frenemies: Pairings ?

Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Pairings ?

Good Luck Charlie: Pairings ?

Shake It Up: Pairings ?

Lizzie McGuire: Pairings ?

Drake & Josh: Pairings ?

Full House: Pairing ?

Zoey101: Pairings ?

The Brady Bunch: Pairings ?

Victorious: Pairings ?

Sam & Cat: Pairings ?

The Spidewick Chronicles: Pairings ?

The Grinch: Pairings ?

Mustache On A Batman (* TRICKED YA; NO SUCH THING AS 'Mustache On A Batman' *)

Girl Vs. Monster: Pairings ?

Kenan & Kel: Pairings ?

CatDog: Pairings ?

Rugrats/All Grown Up: Pairings ?

Princess Protection Program: Pairings ?

Dog With A Blog: Pairings ?

**There is your options! Choose, the voting starts NOW! NOW to December 5th, 2013! HURRY!**


End file.
